


Chronicles of Nick: Heart of Fire

by DragonSlayer2526, moon_goddess_118



Series: Demon-Huntress Legacy [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Childhood Friends, Daimons, Dark-Hunters - Freeform, Deities, Demons, F/M, Were-hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Regina, Nicole and Mikaela are best friends and the childhood friends of Nick Gautier but while he's dealing with his new-found demonic heritage, his three friends are dealing with their own problems.Demons, Deities and Daimons oh my.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Regina (my OC) and Nicole and Mikaela (my twin's OCs) POV, it loosely follows the Chronicle of Nick books but you only see Nick, Kody and Caleb when they are at school and/or when their misadventures cross paths.
> 
> The first picture is how I pictured a young Regina and the other two pictures are Nicole and Mikaela is how my twin pictured them to look.
> 
>  
> 
> I will write their original story, like from when they're is an adult, you know the Dark-Hunters and etc storyline lol

****

 

** Prologue: The Adventure Begins **

 

Regina Warmington jerked awake when the loud, blaring of her alarm woke her up and she reached up and turned it off, she sat up and stretched hugely before she climbed out of bed. She reached behind her and scratched the middle of her back, yawning hugely.

She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, she closed the door behind her and started to strip before she climbed into the shower stall. She twisted the faucet on full, jerking out of the way to avoid the frigid spray before it turned to water so hot it nearly scalded her when she stepped into it. She took her time, pampering herself and washing away all the sleep as until the water became tepid, a sure sign that she had reached to the bottom of the hot water tank. Stepping out of the shower, her hand squeaked loudly when she used it to wipe away the sheen of condensation that had fogged up the large mirror, taking a moment to scrutinize her reflection.

She had a riotous mop of black curls that would never obey any style Regina attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her hazel brown eyes that turned gold whenever the sun hit them. She had inherited her eye color from her mother. Regina was short (she was 5' but Nick liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at her school.

Grabbing a random hairbrush from the top drawer, she raked it through her dripping hair not actually brushing it since if she did that then she'd end up looking like a lion. She grabbed a large white towel from the rack on the wall, wrapped its soft length around her wet body and unlocked the door, stepping into her bedroom.

Regina dried herself off quickly and got dressed in an outfit that consisted of a v-neck white shirt with short sleeves then she slipped into a white/black plaid long sleeve dress shirt that was left open, distressed skinny jeans and her black high boots.

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack on her way out, she heard voices coming from downstairs. Regina stepped off the bottom step and said, "Morning, Nikki and Kaela!" 

Nicole looked up and smiled, "Morning, Reggy!" She had southern accented voice, a soft feminine lilting honey magnolia. 

"Morning, Reg." Mikaela said like Regina, she too had a British accent.

Regina made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down between Nicole and Mikaela on a stool and put her bowl on the counter, they ate quickly and placed their bowls in the sink. Nicole's mother wasn't home, she got up a lot earlier than the three girls and headed to her shop. They waked out of the house, Nicole locked the door before they headed to their school. 

They started to run, horsing around and laughing as they ran all the way to their school.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Regina's fate is tied to Nick's when he goes to change his, it changes hers so this is her new fate.


End file.
